


Test Anxiety

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: Senkuu and Yuzuriha are forced to wait while Taiju takes an incredibly difficult test.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Test Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is really, really sappy. Enjoy!

Senkuu fiddled with the end of his pencil. Then he tucked the pencil behind his ear and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He dropped the edge of the fabric and pulled out his phone. He turned it on to check the time, then turned it off and stuffed it back in his pocket. Then he pulled it out again. Unlocked it. Swiped through his pages of apps. Checked one of the scientific forums he was a part of to see if there was something new to read about. 

There wasn’t.

He refreshed the page three times anyway. He put his phone away again.

His leg jumped up and down rhythmically. His fingers tapped out a staccato beat on his knee. 

A gentle hand placed itself on his bouncing knee and he looked up into Yuzuriha’s warm chocolate eyes. His knee stilled. She smiled kindly at him and he found that he couldn’t help but relax at that smile. “He’ll be ok, Senkuu. You helped him study for hours. He’s got this.” Senkuu remembered when Taiju had said the same thing to him when he was worried about Byakuya taking his astronaut exams.

He placed his hand on top of hers. Senkuu smirked, “That Oaf needed both of us.”

Yuzuriha turned her hand over so her palm was against his. Their fingers intertwined. She nodded. “We all need each other.”

Senkuu tightened his grip on her hand.

They spent the next twenty minutes sitting side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Then they heard the telltale footsteps of their third and they stood up as one to greet him.

Taiju burst through the door in all his over-enthusiastic glory and his smile nearly blinded Senkuu and Yuzuriha when he saw them. “Hey guys! Guess what?”

“What, Taiju?” Yuzuriha played along.

“What is it, you Big Oaf?” Senkuu indulged him.

“I passed the test! I got a 96 on it! And it was all thanks to you guys helping me study!” He bounded over to them and swept them up in a big, crushing hug. Senkuu huffed and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder as Yuzuriha put her arms around both her boys. Taiju closed his eyes and whispered to them, “I never could have done this without you two. Thank you so much.” The three stayed like that for a few precious seconds more before Senkuu started wiggling uncomfortably and Taiju let them go.

“Let’s go celebrate!” Yuzuriha exclaimed, grabbing Taiju’s hand and tugging both him and Senkuu forward.

They went out to eat at Taiju’s favorite restaurant and then went back to his place for a movie night.

It was at the end of their first movie, when the three were peacefully cuddling on Taiju’s couch that Senkuu spoke softly, catching both his significant other’s attention. “You know you were always capable of passing that test without our help, right Taiju? It wasn’t Yuzuriha or me who passed that test. It was you. _You_ studied and _you_ took the test and _you_ remembered everything that got you that A.”

“That’s right, Taiju. It's not that you weren’t capable of learning the material, you just get distracted when you study on your own. We were there to keep you on track.”

Taiju smiled at them, water gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Don’t you two get it, though? It was so hard to understand and memorize that stuff. I wanted to quit so many times. You both stood by my side and never gave up on me. Your support gave me the strength to push through.” Yuzuriha sat up to give Taiju a sweet kiss, which he eagerly returned, while Senkuu cuddled further between the two of them. Yuzuriha pulled away and settled back down and Taiju wrapped his arms around them as they continued watching movies together long into the night.


End file.
